Social media services allow sharing of online content among users via user profiles. Profiles for users of some social media services include cover images and profile images to represent users. Some users attempt to make their cover images and profile images visually attractive by applying image manipulation effects to these images.
Some prior solutions for creating cover images and profile images with applied visual effects present disadvantages. One example of a disadvantage is that some content editing applications lack preview interfaces that show how a given manipulation will affect the display of a cover image, a profile image, or a combination of the two images. Another example of a disadvantage is that some content editing applications do not provide optimal solutions for adjusting the sizes or shapes of images for a given social media service. For example, some social media services specify sizes for cover and profile images that allow the profile image to be properly aligned relative to the cover image. Manually modifying the sizes of images can result in sub-optimal or incorrect image sizes that are unsuitable for use in the social media service. Another example of a disadvantage is that some content editing applications utilize complex workflows for generating cover images or profile images. These complex workflows may discourage users from attempting to generate visually attractive cover images or profile images.
It is desirable to provide a simplified process for generating multi-image content (e.g., a cover image and a profile image) for social networking websites or other online services.